


Chlodineweek 2018

by Matzi



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine Week 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matzi/pseuds/Matzi
Summary: My input for chlodine week 2018Enjoy :)





	Chlodineweek 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Flustered :)
> 
> This story happens before they are dating :)
> 
> Not betaed and English is not my first language :) so bear with me :)

**Chlodine Week**

**Day 1: flustered**

**By Matzi**

**“** _ Four times Chloe made Nadine flustered and the one Nadine accidently does the same _ **”**

 

“Hey Nadine;” Chloe yelled to the mercenary while she was on top of the Elephant in the Westghats.

“Shut up, they might hear you,” Nadine barked.

“Just wanted to say I have a great view from up here,” Chloe said quieter.

“Is that your way of saying I should come up there and join you?” Nadine asked. Chloe narrowed her eyes at the other woman. She looked at her for a few moments before she shrugged.

“Nah, it’s my way of saying you have a great ass,” Chloe smirked and turned away from her partner. 

Nadine rolled her eyes and looked away, but Chloe could swear she saw her friend blush.

 

Nadine stood at an undergroundbar in central Mumbai, they gave the tusk to the Ministry of culture in Maharashtra and decided to celebrate before heading off to a roundtrip around India. She could feel a body stepping close to her and turned around to see a guy trying to dance with her. Before she could react she heard a growl beside her.

“Aap hadd paar kar rahe hain,” Chloe barked through gritted teeth and stepped in front of Nadine.

“Calm down,” the guy said with an Indian accent while resting his hand on Chloe’s hip. 

“Apna haath uthao aur niklo yahan se, varna aap pachhtaoge,” Chloe answered in Hindi.

“Bloody lesbian,” the guy said and walked off.

“What did you say to him?” Nadine asked leaning closer to Chloe.

“That he should keep his hands off of what belongs to me,” Chloe smirked and stole Nadine’s drink before pulling a blushing Nadine on the dance floor.

 

After traveling through India for a few weeks they decided to go back to London where Nadine would stay with Chloe for a while before heading back to South Africa.

One morning Chloe was preparing breakfast when her partner got up from the couch.

“What the hell have you been doing on this couch? And how the hell can you sleep on it?” Nadine asked stretching her arms over her head. For a moment Chloe forgot everything and plainly ogled the other woman. Before Nadine could catch her she shook her head and broke out of her stupor. 

“Well what do you think I was doing on that couch? And for the record I never said I sleep on it” Chloe answered while pouring Nadine some coffee. 

“If you don’t sleep on it, what are you doing on it then?” Nadine asked but regretted it immediately. 

Chloe just smirked and came up beside the darker woman.

“Wanna find out?” she husked in Nadine’s ear and licked her ear shell. For a minute Nadine hoped earth would open up itself and swallow her. As that didn’t happen, she begged that her skin tone would hide how flushed her cheeks are.

 

Nate invited the women over to his house at the beach. He was still scared of Nadine but knew she was part ot the deal when inviting Chloe. Also Elena got along really well with the dark skinned woman.

“Nate is behaving weirder than usual,” Nadine said. “I wonder if hell ever grow a backbone,” she added.

“Oh that might be my fault,” Chloe said smiling.

“Why?” Nadine asked intrigued.

“I told him you have a tendency of punching your girlfriends’ ex-partners,” Chloe said with a growing smile.

“So?” Nadine raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

“Well then I said you and I are dating,” Chloe said smirking. Nadine blushed and looked at her partner.

“But why did you say if it’s not true?” Nadine said trying to get back some of her confidence. 

“Well because it’s fun seeing him pee his pants every time he catches your eye,” Chloe said, “and we both know you would kill him if he would just as much as look at me.”

 

“Despite everything, main tumse pyaar karti hoon,” Nadine said after slumping on the couch beside her partner.

“What?” Chloe jumped up and stared at her partner.

“I said despite everything, main tumse pyaar karti hoon,” Nadine answered. Her face not giving away anything. Chloe blushed furiously She wasn’t sure her partner knew what she just said.

“Meenu said it means that I like working with you;” Nadine said, her face still stoic.

“Did she lie?” She asked after a few moments. Her Partners face was beet red. Chloe shook her head and wet her lips.

“No, No, she didn’t,” Chloe chocked around the lump in her throat. She cleared her throat and wondered for a second whether or not she should tell Nadine that she just admitted loving the other woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aap hadd paar kar rahe hain - you're crossing the limit
> 
> Apna haath uthao aur niklo yahan se, varna aap pachhtaoge - Take your hand off and leave, or you will regret it!
> 
> main tumse pyaar karti hoon - I love you


End file.
